A Year of Ichigo Therapy
by Subaki no Yumo
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Ichigo and Toushiro in a brotherly relationship. In the first, Ichigo visits Soul Society and finds an embarrassing, at least for Hitsugaya, way to greet the young captain of tenth division.
1. Lift Into New Heights

Inspiration for this series of oneshots: This story is a series of oneshots centered around Ichigo and Toushiro having a brotherly relationship. I'm a fan of both Brotherly!IchiHitsu and regular IchiHitsu, but when I looked for the former I noticed there weren't really any. I figured If _I_ wanted to read some stories with the two head strong Bleach characters being brotherly, other people might as well. That's basically what inspired this.

**A Year of Ichigo Therapy**

Lift Into New Heights

Rating: T for language

Details: Aizen's dead so Ichigo doesn't have much of a reason to come to Soul Society, opting instead to visit every two or three weeks to say hi to his friends. It becomes apparent by Orihime that, although Hitsugaya is Ichigo's friend, the small captain doesn't seem to enjoy his company. Ichigo and his friends figure out a special way to greet the chibi taichou.

Inspiration for Oneshot: Actually came from a IchiHitsu fic where the two are making out and Ichigo picks up Toushiro and Toushiro wraps his legs around the substitute shinigami's waist. If you want to read it I'll have the info at the bottom.

**Disclaimer**: For this oneshot and all future ones in 'A Year of Ichigo Therapy' I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own the plots and the OC's that may be in future oneshots.

* * *

The first time he did it, Hitsugaya was, to put it simply, a bit shocked.

Ichigo had come to Soul Society for a visit, as he'd been doing every few weeks since the defeat of Aizen. Upon sighting the white-haired captain walking ahead of him, Ichigo ran toward him.

''Hey! Toushiro!'' Hitsugaya stopped, waiting patiently with a slightly annoyed expression on his face for the substitute shinigami to catch up. When he did, Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he felt himself being hoisted up by the waist.

Ichigo wrapped Toushiro's legs around his slim waist, holding back laughter as the small captain flailed his arms slightly to keep from falling before taking hold of Ichigo's shoulders in a death grip.

Hitsugaya seemed to go brain dead for the moment as he was left just staring at the taller shinigami. Then, before he knew it, he was set back down on his feet. Ichigo turned around and continued on his way to visit Rukia, ''Bye, Toushiro! See ya later!'' He called over his shoulder, giving a small wave.

''It's Hitsugaya-taichou...'' Toushiro muttered angrily, coming out of his shocked stupor...and wondering what the hell hit Ichigo this morning.

* * *

_A Week Previous_

''Are you going to Soul Society anytime soon, Ichigo?'' Orihime asked as they waited for their teacher.

''Yeah, why?''

A bright smile adorning her face, Orihime asked, ''Will you be visiting Toushiro-san?'' Ichigo shook his head, wearing a confused frown.

''Should I?''

Orihime gasped, then pouted, ''Of course you should! Toushiro is your friend too, right?''

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair, ''Yeah, but he doesn't act like it. I went to see him the first time but he just told me to get out of his office because he had alot of paper work to do.''

Putting some actual thought into what she saw as an important dilemma, Orihime suggested, ''Why not do something else then just stopping by to say hi, then?''

Ichigo rolled his eyes, ''Like what? What would you do?''

''I'd give him a nice hug and offer him one of my home cooked meals!'' Ichigo seemed to wince and Uryu chuckled next to them.

''I don't think Hitsugaya would want a hug from Ichigo as a greeting, Orihime.'' Ichigo nodded in agreement.

''Oh, well...Toushiro-san is a kid, what do kid's like?'' Ichigo and Uryu stared at her like she'd gone insane.

''You do know that Hitsugaya is over a hundred years old, right, Orihime?'' Uryu asked, skeptically.

Orihime nodded, ''Yes, but he's still a child! He just doesn't like to act like one!'' Both boys sighed.

''I don't think Toushiro would want me to give him toys either, Orihime,'' Ichigo muttered.

''What about candy?''

''He says he doesn't like sweets.''

Adjusting his glasses, Uryu suggested, ''Why not just do whatever comes to mind when you see him?''

''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

''What comes to mind when you think of Hitsugaya?''

Pausing for a second to think about it, Ichigo replied, ''How strong he is, even though he's so young.''

Nodding, Uryu said, ''So you think of him as strong, but you also think of him as a child like Orihime does?''

Ichigo shrugged, ''I guess so...''

''So like I said, just do whatever comes to mind.''

''Yeah!'' Orihime agreed.

* * *

So when Ichigo saw Toushiro the following week, the first thing that came to his mind was to pick up the small captain like he was a child.

* * *

The second time he did it, however, Hitsugaya was pissed.

Toushiro walked around angrily, searching for his missing lieutenant. She just _always _seemed to disappear when the paperwork was delivered to his office.

_When I find her I'll-_

Toushiro let out a small yelp when an orange and black blur landed infront of him. Then he scowled, ''Kurosaki, what are you-?'' he was cut off when Ichigo grabbed his waist and lifted him up, placing his legs around his hips. Hitsugaya, ready for it this time, grabbed on to Ichigo's shoulders.

''Hey, Toushiro! What's up?''

Glaring icily at Ichigo, Hitsugaya struggled, trying to get out of the teen's arms. ''What the hell do you think your doing? Put me down, Kurosaki!''

''I'm visiting you. What do you think I'm doing?'' Ichigo asked. Toushiro stilled his movements before growling in frustration.

''Put. Me. Down.'' Relenting, Ichigo placed Toushiro back on his own feet before turning and walking off, offering a, ''See you later, Toushiro!'' before rounding the corner to continue visiting his other friends.

''It's Hitsugaya-taichou!''

* * *

''So, have you found a way to greet Hitsugaya yet, Ichigo? Orihime tells me you've been having trouble with it.'' Tatsuki asked as she walked with Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

Ichigo couldn't hold back the chuckle that came out as he remembered Toushiro's scowling face, ''Yeah, I have.''

Orihime clapped and jumped up and down in joy, ''What is it Ichigo? What do you do?''

''I pick him up like the kid he is and say hi.''

Chad paused.

Tatsuki tripped.

Uryu chocked on his own spit.

Orihime smiled.

''That's wonderful, Ichigo!''

''I'm surprised he didn't maim you for that...'' Tatsuki muttered as they resumed walking.

''Well, the first time I think he was just too shocked to realize what was happening. The second, though, he was pretty angry.''

''You should be careful, Ichigo. Now that he knows what your doing he'll try to stop you. Probably in a painful way,'' Chad warned him.

''Got it.''

* * *

''Get away from me!'' Hitsugaya shouted, trying to cut Ichigo to ribbons with his sword.

_Chad wasn't kidding_, Ichigo thought with a smirk as he dodged the young captain's attacks. Ducking beneath another of Toushiro's swipes, he sprung forward, grasping the boy around the waist with one arm and hoisting him over his shoulder, causing Toushiro to accidentally drop his Zanpaktou.

''Kurosaki, you stupid-!'' Hitsugaya found himself once again settled over Ichigo's hips, glaring at Ichigo's smirk.

''Morning, Toushiro!''

''Put me down! And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!''

* * *

''It sounds like he was pissed,'' Tatsuki muttered after Ichigo relayed his most recent visit to Soul Society.

''Most likely.''

''I think it's great! If Ichigo keeps it up Toushiro-san will definitely warm up to him!'' Orihime said brightly, taking a bite of her potato chip and mustard sandwich.

Uryu shook his head, ''I don't know, Orihime. I think Hitsugaya will probably try to kill Ichigo before that happens.''

''Oh, Toushiro-san wouldn't do that!''

Everyone gave her blank looks.

Turning to Chad, Ichigo asked, ''Anymore tips for me? That last one sure helped keep me in one piece.''

Chad nodded slightly, ''He'll probably try to hide from you, since he knows brute force isn't going to work.''

''Thanks, Chad!''

* * *

After hearing from Ikkaku that Ichigo would be visiting again today, Hitsugaya took it upon himself to stay out of sight. If Ichigo couldn't find him then he wouldn't-

Ichigo, appearing from seemingly nowhere, reached out and grabbed Hyourinmaru before taking off down the street. He'd already visited Rukia, Renji, and the others so he had the rest of the day to _'play' _with Toushiro.

''Kurosaki! Are you out of your mind? Give me back my Zanpaktou!'' Hitsugaya shouted as he chased after the orange haired menace.

Ichigo laughed as he ran for his life, knowing that if Hitsugaya caught him he'd probably sustain some fatal injuries.

**-Bleach-**

It was twelve hours later when Hitsugaya finally stopped and leaned on a tree, too exhausted to take another step. The sun had set approximately three hours ago.

Panting lightly, Toushiro looked around in the darkness, trying to spot the idiot shinigami who stole his Zanpaktou. ''Ichigo...where the...hell are you?''

Jumping down from the tree above him and shocking Toushiro so out of his wits that he fell over, Ichigo smiled, ''Hey, you called me by my first name!'' Hitsugaya glared at him, then blinked when Ichigo knelt down to reattach the sword to his person. ''You look tired,'' Ichigo said with a smirk. Hitsugaya's glare returned full force.

Ichigo picked him up and Toushiro, too tired to fight, simply let himself be carried back to his office.

* * *

''Aww! That was cute!'' Orihime said, smiling brightly.

''I honestly can't believe he's not dead yet...'' Uryu muttered. Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

* * *

His plan was perfect.

Hitsugaya realized that every time Ichigo caught him, he was outside. So maybe, if he stayed _inside _the carrot top wouldn't be able to find him so easily. Smirking to himself, Toushiro walked down the tenth division hallway. As he turned the corner he walked right into something, nearly falling backward by the rebound.

Once he steadied himself, Hitsugaya was once again lifted into the arms of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

''Hi ya, Toushiro!''

* * *

''He'll probably hide somewhere new now,'' Chad warned him.

* * *

''Ah...Hitsugaya-taichou...I'm very glad that you decided to visit me, but may I ask why you are underneath my bed?'' Ukitake asked, leaning over the side to peer at the small captain curiously.

Grumbling something unintelligible, Toushiro stuck his head out before coming out completely from under the bed, feeling stupid for acting so childish. It's not like Ichigo would look for him here.

''I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou, I was just-''

The door was suddenly kicked open, a devilishly smiling Ichigo standing on the other side with his leg still raised in the air. "There you are!'' He shouted as he rushed forward.

''No! Not in front of-!'' He was soon hoisted up on to Ichigo's hips.

A muffled laugh from Ukitake brought a bright blush of embarrassment to Hitsugaya's cheeks.

As if just noticing the other captain, Ichigo gave a sheepish smile, ''Sorry Ukitake-taichou; I didn't mean to barge in here.''

Ukitake waved it off, smiling good-naturedly, ''It's no problem at all. Now I see why Hitsugaya-san was trying to hide under my bed.''

Noticing how embarrassed the tenth division captain looked, Ichigo's devilish smile returned to his face.

Embarrassment turned to surprise and complete mortification as Ichigo nuzzled Toushiro's face with his cheek like a puppy starved for attention. Hitsugaya was left brain dead and as red as a tomato while Ukitake continued to laugh.

* * *

''Ahhahah! AHA! Oh good lord! I think I'm about to bust a kidney!'' Tatsuki screamed as she held her stomach while laughing in mirth.

Chad raised an eyebrow at Ichigo while Uryu gaped like a fish.

''What did he do to you?''

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, ''Nothing. I held him for about an hour while I talked to Ukitake. Then I put him down and he walked away.''

''He just walked away?'' Tatsuki asked, finally calming down.

''Well..."

_''KUROSAKI! I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I'LL (CENSORED) (CENSORED) WITH A (CENSORED) AND THROW YOUR (CENSORED) (CENSORED) IN A (CENSORED) DITCH, YOU (CENSORED) (CENSORED) (WHEW BOY, IS THIS CENSORED)!_''

* * *

His office. There's no way Ichigo can get into his office. He'd instructed everyone in his squad not to let Ichigo anywhere _near _his office. Plus it was locked, and only he and Matsumoto had the key.

There was just no way.

A knock sounded on the door and Hitsugaya stiffened invouluntarily. ''It's me Taichou! Can I come in?'' Came Rangiku's voice from the other side. He immediately relaxed, giving her permission to enter before continuing with his paperwork.

Rangiku unlocked the door and strode in, a smile on her face.

''Good morning, Taichou! Having fun?''

Toushiro scowled, eyes never leaving the document, ''I might be if you would help me...''

''I'll help you, Toushiro!'' Hitsugaya looked up sharply, disbelief clearly shown on his face as Ichigo stepped out from behind Rangiku. He then turned to glare at Matsumoto.

Giggling, she said, ''I'm sorry, Taichou. Ichigo was telling me about how he picked you up and held you everytime he came to Soul Society. I told him him I didn't believe him and he said he could prove it.''

Hitsugaya jumped out of his chair and shook his head vigorously, backing away as Ichigo neared him. ''_Not _in front of Matsumoto!'' Toushiro shouted desperately, but Ichigo ignored him while Rangiku giggled.

He soon found himself lifted up and settled over Ichigo's waist for the seventh time. Toushiro blushed and stared at the ground while struggling weakly, Rangiku staring at them in awe.

''Kawaii!'' She suddenly squealed, running out the office. She returned seconds later with a camera in hand.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he struggled desperately to be put down. ''Rangiku, please don't!'' But it was too late, for Matsumoto had already snapped several pictures and was still going strong.

Hitsugaya turned to the teen who was currently holding him hostage, glaring at him for all he was worth. Ichigo chuckled and nuzzled Toushiro's face again, which Rangiku quickly took a picture of.

''Can I have some of those?'' Ichigo asked when Rangiku had finally given the camera a break. She nodded happily and Toushiro groaned, his head falling on to Ichigo's shoulder.

* * *

''KAWAII!'' Orihime and Tatsuki shrieked in unison as they looked at the picture of a smirking Ichigo holding a blushing Toushiro in his arms.

Turning to the other picture...

''**EVEN MORE KAWAII**!'' Chad and Uryu peered over to look as well. In this picture Ichigo was smiling while rubbing his cheek against Hitsugaya's. Said captain had his eyes squeezed shut with a look of embarrassment, a bright pink blush prominent on his face.

''You know, Ichigo...'' Chad started as he turned away from the picture, ''...he'll probably try to just run away from you from now on...''

Ichigo nodded, already planning on how he would catch the little shinigami.

* * *

''Damn it, Kurosaki! Leave me alone!'' Hitsugaya yelled over his shoulder as he flash stepped over the roofs of Sereitei. Ichigo's response was to speed up until he was right on Hitsugaya's heels.

His early morning flash step practices were definitely paying off.

Finally catching him, Ichigo wrapped an arm around Hitsugaya's torso before jumping off the roof they were standing on and landing on the ground. Toushiro growled as Ichigo picked him up and wished him a good morning.

* * *

Orihime smiled, insisting that Toushiro must really be warming up to him if he'd stopped struggling as hard as he did in the beginning.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Sure, Toushiro had stopped struggling most of the time _after _he picked him up. But he still had to chase him all around Sereitei and deal with his shouts to be put down.

* * *

On his next few visits it was the same. Hitsugaya would run away from him and Ichigo, who was undoubtedly faster now, would always catch him minutes later. So it was then, that Ichigo decided he would change it up a little.

When Toushiro spotted Ichigo he took of running, like he always did. Ichigo chased after him but stayed about ten feet behind, figuring that Toushiro would simply tire out soon just as he did when Ichigo had stolen his Zanpaktou.

Well, he tired out all right...

After running for fourteen hours straight (his stamina increased from all the running he'd been doing lately) Hitsugaya finally stopped on the edge of a random building. From below Ichigo hurried up, knowing what had been bound to happen ever since he saw Hitsugaya stagger slightly ten minutes ago.

As he'd figured, Toushiro promptly passed out while standing, falling head first toward the ground below. Sighing in exasperation and wondering why the captain didn't just give up, Ichigo ran until he was directly under the chibi-taichou, catching him effortlessly.

Settling Toushiro into his usual position on his hips, Ichigo muttered, ''You're so stubborn, Toushiro.''

Waking up enough to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck, Toushiro muttered back, ''Shut up, Ichi...'' before going back to sleep. Ichigo's smile seemed to light up his entire face.

''Maybe I can get you to call me _Ichi-nii _pretty soon, ne?''

* * *

Orihime ran toward him with a bag in hand, Tatsuki right behind her.

''Wait up, Ichigo!'' Tatsuki called.

He stopped and waited for them to catch up before asking, ''What is it?'' Orihime thrust the bag, which was a little heavy, into his arms before they took off running down the street.

''Hope It tastes good!'' They shouted in unison.

Ichigo watched them leave before looking into the bag curiously.

* * *

After being caught again Toushiro was carried by Ichigo to a shady tree. Ichigo set the bag he was holding down next to him before plopping down at the base of the tree and pulling Toushiro into his lap. Hitsugaya started to reach for his sword but Ichigo took it and placed it out of his reach.

Sighing, Hitsugaya commanded, ''Let me up.''

''Nope,'' Ichigo replied, leaning back against the tree and looking up at the sky.

Toushiro huffed, then noticed the bag that was next to them. He leaned over slightly to try to see what was in it but he couldn't. Curiosity getting the better of him, Toushiro asked, ''What's in the bag, Ichi?''

Ichigo let a small smile break out on his face as Toushiro called him by his new nickname, though probably without even realizing it. He was going to have to think of one for him too. Then he blinked, remembering that Toushiro had asked him a question, ''Orihime and Tatsuki gave it to me. It's a snack,'' he said, reaching for the bag, ''You want some?''

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and turned his head in the opposite direction of the bag, ''I don't like snacks.''

''But you don't even know what it is yet...'' When Hitsugaya didn't answer, Ichigo shrugged, ''More watermelon for me then,'' he said, taking out two slices in plastic wrapping.

Toushiro stiffened and looked behind him at Ichigo, who was taking a bite out of one of the slices before spitting the seeds at a tree. He then turned his gaze to the other slice of watermelon that was sitting on the bag.

Ichigo chuckled at the longing look he caught Toushiro giving the lone watermelon slice. Shaking his head at the stubborn child, Ichigo offered it to him again with a smile.

A little taken aback by Ichigo's generosity, Toushiro took it quietly, stealing suspicious glances at the smiling shinigami as he ate. Then, smirking, he shot watermelon seeds at Ichigo's face, distracting him long enough for Toushiro to shoot out of his lap, grab Hyourinmaru, and run.

Toushiro actually laughed as Ichigo shook the seeds from his hair before taking off after him, laughing as well.

Rangiku came across them a little later, watching as Ichigo chased her captain around while they spat seeds at each other. She took out the camera that she always carried around with her whenever Ichigo visited and took a few pictures. She then went to go make some copies for Ichigo, a bright smile on her face as their laughter faded behind her.

It was around six in the evening that Ichigo found himself walking toward the tenth division barracks, carrying a sleeping Hitsugaya Toushiro.

A few of the shinigami in the tenth division paused in their training to wave at Ichigo, having grown used to seeing the substitute shinigami carrying their sleeping captain back to his office every few weeks.

* * *

''We're happy Toushiro liked it,'' Tatsuki told him, smiling, Orihime nodding happily behind her.

* * *

Toushiro's eye twitched.

He was trying to ignore him.

It wasn't working.

Ichigo continued reading the document, blissfully unaware, or at least pretending to be, of the petite captain's irritation.

Toushiro snapped.

''You're serious?''

Ichigo flashed him a smile before continuing to read.

''You're seriously going to help me with paperwork?'' Ichigo nodded without looking up.

Toushiro's eye twitched again. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the help, but...

''Are you seriously going to _force _me to sit in your lap while we do this?'' Ichigo had one hand holding the document while the other was wrapped around Toushiro, keeping him in his place on his lap.

''Yep, sign this,'' Ichigo replied, passing him the paper and picking up the next.

Toushiro glared at him for a second before doing so, ''Why?''

''Why am I helping you, or, why am I forcing you to sit in my lap?''

''Both.''

Setting down the paper he was scanning, Ichigo wrapped his other arm around the small taichou, hugging him to his chest. Toushiro gave him an annoyed grunt.

''Well, I'm helping you because, if you recall, I said I would four weeks ago but I forgot, so I'm doing it now.''

Toushiro remembered that of course. Matsumoto still shoves those pictures in his face.

''Also, I know that when I come to see you I usually spend the whole day with you and that makes more work for you. Helping you out once in a while is the least I can do.''

The shinigami in his lap didn't know what to say. Ichigo smiled as he took Hitsugaya's moment of temporary astonishment to turn the boy so he was siting sideways in his lap. He then started bouncing his legs up and down, making the boy sitting on him bounce as well.

Toushiro was trying to ignore this.

''Now, as to why you're sitting on my lap, I realized that you don't do it often, so why not. Besides...I just thought it'd be cute.''

''C-cute?''

Ichigo nodded, nuzzling the boy who he had started thinking of as his little brother's face. Toushiro squirmed at the weird show of affection.

''What? You didn't know you were cute?''

Toushiro shook his head absentmindedly, wondering when he'd become so submissive to Ichigo cuddling him like a child.

''Well you are. Everybody thinks so,'' Ichigo said, still bouncing him. The motion was strangely starting to make Toushiro tired.

''Everybody?'' He asked, lowering his head onto Ichigo's chest and closing his eyes. If he would just stop god damn bouncing him...

''Mhmm. Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, Orihime, Tatsuki, and some more too.'' Ichigo muttered quietly.

''I'm not cute,'' Toushiro mumbled, shifting on Ichigo's lap to get more comfortable. Stupid bouncing.

''Sure you are, Toushiro.''

Hitsugaya rubbed at his eyes, trying but not succeeding in keeping himself awake, ''No I'm not.''

''Everyone we've ever met would disagree.''

''Be quiet, Ichi.'' Ichigo smiled.

''But you _are_ cute.''

''Shut up.''

''But-''

''I said shut up. 'M trying to sleep...'' Ichigo rolled his eyes; a minute ago he was trying _not_ to sleep.

* * *

''See! I told you! Toushiro is definitely growing attached to you, Ichigo!'' Orihime stated brightly as she swung back and forth, the wind whipping her hair around her. Ichigo had a thoughtful expression on his face from his place on the bottom of the sliding board next to her.

''I'm growing attached to him too.'' Orihime smiled softly.

''He's coming here soon with Rangiku-chan, right?''

Ichigo nodded, ''Yep, in a few days. They're supposed to be checking up on things and giving me a bit of backup if I need it.''

Jumping off the swing, she suggested happily, ''You should do something special then!''

''Special?''

Orihime nodded her head vigorously, ''Yeah! And I know just what you can do!''

After hearing her idea, a confused frown floated onto Ichigo's features. ''Why that?''

''Because it'll be fun! Trust me!''

''Fine...but you have to come too then,'' Ichigo muttered.

''Hurray!''

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

He was actually _looking __forward_ to his visit to the World of the Living.

**-Bleach-**

''Taichou~! I can't wait to see Orihime-chan and Ichigo! It's been so long!'' Matsumoto exclaimed as they left Urahara's shop.

''Matsumoto, you saw Kurosaki a week and a half ago.'' The small captain pointed out.

Matsumoto pouted, ''So? I can still miss him! I bet you missed him too, Taichou, with all the time you've been spending together!''

Hitsugaya huffed irritably, ''I don't even get a chance to miss him, with him always jumping out and-''

''TOUSHIRO!'' The snow haired captain jumped a foot in the air as Ichigo appeared from behind him, scooping him up in his arms. Reflexively, Hitsugaya grabbed onto his shoulders. Orihime came running up a moment later.

''Orihime-chan!'' The busty lieutenant shouted, gleefully hugging the smaller teen.

''H-hi, Rangiku-chan,'' Orihime greeted, struggling to breath. Once she was released, she turned to watch Ichigo and Toushiro interact, Rangiku following her example.

''Hey Toushiro! Miss me?'' The boy in his arms closed his eyes defiantly and turned his head to the side. Hitsugaya, though still not liking to be picked up, especially in front of Orihime and Matsumoto, was a little less embarrassed with the knowledge that very few people here would recognize him.

Ichigo shook his head and started walking, Orihime and Rangiku giggling as they fell into step beside him.

''So, where are we going, Orihime?'' Matsumoto asked after a while.

''Oh! Ichigo and I have a surprise for you two! It's going to be alot of fun!''

**-Bleach-**

''Why...are we at a kennel?'' Toushiro asked, peering over Ichigo's shoulder to look at the various dogs in cages and running around.

''Orihime knows the owner and he said we could hang out here for the day if we volunteered to help him with the dogs.''

''Is this what you had planned for us to do?'' Rangiku asked, excitedly. When Ichigo and Orihime nodded, she shrieked in delight and rushed over to play with a group of puppies.

Orihime walked to a hook on the wall where four aprons hung. Grabbing them, she returned to her friends. ''Kenichi, the owner, said we should wear these,'' Orihime stated, tying hers on and putting her hair in a pony tail.

Ichigo set Toushiro down so they could put theirs on while Orihime handed Matsumoto hers.

''Why are we doing this?'' Hitsugaya asked.

Smirking and ruffling Toushiro's hair, much to the small shinigami's annoyance, Ichigo replied, ''Because it's going to be fun.''

**-Bleach-**

A while later the group found themselves outside, watching as the dogs ran around, chased each other, and dozed lazily in the afternoon sunlight.

Orihime suddenly shot up from her spot in the grass, ''Let's teach them some tricks!'' She shouted running off, coming back with four small puppies in her arms.

Handing each of her friends a puppy she said, ''Watch me.'' She grabbed a box of treats that sat next to her before taking her hand and running it down the puppy's forehead to his nose. She repeated this process until it sat down. ''Sit,'' she said authoritatively. She then gave the dog a treat as it wagged it's tail happily. ''Now you guys try it!''

Matsumoto was happy to try as she repeated what Orihime had shown them with the dog in front of her. She was rewarded with a happy bark and a wagging tail when she gave it a treat. ''Oh! He's so cute!'' Rangiku gushed.

Orihime and Matsumoto then turned to Ichigo. He shrugged and did the same thing Matsumoto did. The puppy wagged it's tail and licked his face, which Rangiku quickly took a picture of.

When they turned to where Hitsugaya was supposed to be, they found his spot to be vacant.

''Where did Taichou go?'' Matsumoto asked, looking around for him. Ichigo glanced around and soon found the child prodigy. He had to stifle a laugh as he as he pointed him out to Rangiku and Orihime.

''H-hey-hey! Ah!'' Hitsugaya was soon pummeled by more puppies as they jumped on him and continued to plant doggie kisses all over his face.

''KAWAII!'' Orihime and Rangiku shouted as Rangiku snapped several pictures of her adorable taichou.

Finally breaking free from the twenty furry bodies, Toushiro got up, only to be chased after. The other dogs, seeing something fun to do, joined in the chase as well until Hitsugaya was stuck running away from the entire kennel of dogs. Rangiku continued to snap pictures as Toushiro headed toward them, making another lap around the fenced lawn.

Unfortunately, he tripped, falling right into Ichigo's lap. Rangiku, Orihime, and Ichigo laughed as Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hitsugaya's middle so he couldn't get up. Rangiku took another picture.

This gave the sixty or so puppies a chance to catch up, dog-piling (A/N: no pun intended) onto Toushiro and Ichigo. Toushiro laughed unwillingly as the numerous tongues tickled his cheeks. He tried to escape the dog's assault but Ichigo's firm hold prevented him from moving.

Rangiku snapped thirty pictures of this. Orihime laughed heartily as she watched the scene. Rangiku motioned her to sit next to the two boys before doing the same. The two of them were soon engulfed in the swarm of puppies as well. Giggling as she held the camera up, Rangiku took a group picture of them.

''Let go, Ichigo,'' Hitsugaya muttered, still trying to escape the puppy assault. Ichigo laughed lightly behind him.

''Why? This is fun!''

''Ichi-nii, I said let go,'' Toushiro said in annoyance, then froze a second after the sentence left his mouth. Orihime and Rangiku didn't hear over the happy barks from the dogs, but Ichigo did. Noticing how uncomfortable the white haired captain had suddenly become, Ichigo hugged him to his chest a bit more, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the fact he heard Toushiro's slip. On the inside, though, Ichigo was throwing a mental dance party. He couldn't hide the grin on his face.

The little snow furred dog that Hitsugaya hadn't even noticed he was holding licked his face less excitedly than the others, seeming to be able to sense Toushiro's new found frustration with himself. He half smiled at the dog and rubbed his head gratefully.

Toushiro had stayed silent the rest of the day, even when Ichigo had picked him up and began to carry him back to Urahara's. He only took hold of Ichigo's shoulders and seemed to stare off at nothing, deep in thought.

* * *

''What happened, Ichigo?'' Orihime asked a few days later at school, ''I didn't want to say anything at the time but Toushiro-san seemed to go quiet when we left the kennel.''

Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki crowded around them, eager to know what happened when the two soul reapers came to visit on the weekend.

Ichigo smiled, sighed, then frowned, earning confused and worried looks from his friends. ''Toushiro called me _Ichi-nii_.''

Orihime's smile was so wide Ichigo feared it would rip her face apart. Then, as she and Tatsuki took a deep breath, all three boys covered their ears.

''_**KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAIIIIIII~!**_''

Calming down, Orihime asked breathlessly, ''What could be wrong with that? That's fantastic, Ichigo! I thought you wanted him to start calling you that?''

Ichigo smiled slightly, ''I know, but I don't think _Toushiro _wanted to call me that ...''

Tatsuki smiled encouragingly, ''I don't think that's it, Ichigo. Maybe he just doesn't know _what _to think about it.''

* * *

Childishly, Hitsugaya let his head fall to his desk in his frustration. What was wrong with him?

It had been two weeks and he was still utterly mortified by what he had said. Then his head snapped up. Two weeks?

Wasn't Ichigo supposed to be visiting today?

His head fell back to his desk with a loud thump as he groaned, both at his thoughts and his new headache.

Some feet away, Matsumoto sat on the couch. She felt bad that her taichou was so distressed, but couldn't help but find amusement from the reason behind it. Once they'd gotten back to his office after leaving the World of the Living she questioned him mercilessly until he blurted out the problem. Honestly, she could find nothing wrong. Ichigo and Toushiro had obviously grown closer over the last several months. Where at first Ichigo would just pick Hitsugaya up out of the blue and say hello before putting him back down, now Ichigo would spend the whole day with him, often thinking of random things to keep them busy. It was only plausible that her captain would grow attached enough to the carrot top to start thinking of him like an older brother.

She had tried to explain this to him after he'd told her what he'd done, but he seemed to tune her out, repeatedly knocking his head against his desk before diving into his paperwork.

The reason she was sitting here now, though, was because she knew that Toushiro was close to coming clean with what was _really _bothering him. She wanted to be there in case he needed to talk to her.

''Rangiku...'' Hitsugaya started hesitantly, his forehead still acquainted with his desk.

Ah, there it was.

''Do you think Ichigo might be angry with me?'' He asked uncertainly. Rangiku furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was she missing something?

''Why would Ichigo be angry with you?''

Hitsugaya raised his head a few inches before letting it drop back to his desk. Rangiku winced. ''Because I called him..._that_.''

Ah, Toushiro logic.

Shaking her head, Rangiku asked, ''Why would he be mad at you for that, Taichou? I don't think I understand.'' She understood. She just wanted to hear it from him.

''What if he didn't want me to...what if he doesn't see me that way? What if he ends up like...'' He trailed off quietly, raising his head again.

Rangiku shot off the couch with a pillow in hand, placing it on the desk seconds before Hitsugaya's forehead connected with it. He mumbled his thanks.

Rangiku sighed, it'd been a while since she'd seen her captain like this. ''I definitely don't think that's the case, Taichou. Ichigo adores you!'' Hitsugaya groaned, so she assumed that hadn't helped console him much. ''_Why_ do you think you called him 'Ichi-nii,' Taichou?''

He seemed to stiffen slightly.

''I...don't know,'' was the muffled response she got from the face buried in the pillow.

Huffing, Rangiku admonished, ''Yes you do. You just don't know how to handle it after what happened with Momo.''

Hitsugaya pushed the pillow from underneath his head and slammed his head down on his desk.

Hard.

Rangiku sighed and smacked him lightly on the head before taking one of his shoulders and pulling him into a sitting position. ''Toushiro,'' she said seriously, using his name to make sure he was paying attention to her. When he looked up at her she knelt down and took his chin in her hands to make sure he focused on what she was about to say.

''Toushiro, like I said, Ichigo adores you. He's not like Hinamori. So why don't you wait until he gets here and talk to _him_ about it?'' Once that was said she stood up and left the room, leaving Hitsugaya to his thoughts.

**-Bleach-**

''He hates me,'' he muttered.

BANG!

''He hates me.''

BANG!

''He hates me...''

BANG!

''He-''

Catching his head, Rangiku said in exasperation. ''He doesn't _hate _you, Taichou! Maybe something happened in the World of the Living so he couldn't come today.''

''Or maybe he just hates me,'' Toushiro muttered, letting his head repeatedly fall in Rangiku's hands since she was blocking his desk.

Rangiku suddenly smiled as an idea popped into her head, ''Why don't _you _go visit _him_, Taichou?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because he hates me, weren't you listening?'' He said, his forehead again colliding with Rangiku's hands which she kept there so he wouldn't get a concussion.

Rangiku huffed irritably, ''Weren't _you _listening to a thing I said this morning?''

''Yes...''

''So?''

''So, he hates me...'' Rangiku felt like smacking _her _head against the desk.

''That's it, Mister! Your coming with me!''

**-Bleach-**

So here Toushiro was, sitting on the roof of Ichigo's house where Matsumoto left him, and feeling utterly ridiculous. What was he even doing up here? It'd already been an hour and he'd yet to move from this spot.

Shaking his head, Toushiro's eyes flashed in determination. He was going to go _in_ there instead of just sitting here like an idiot!

With this thought in mind, Toushiro made his was to the edge of the roof. Gripping the edge with his hands he leaned over to look through the open window to see if Ichigo was in his room.

''ACHOO!''

In his surprise, Toushiro accidentally let go of the roof and started to fall. He instinctively reached out and took hold of Ichigo's windowsill to stop his decent. He blinked hazily as he registered that he probably would've cracked his head open if not for his reflexes.

''Ah! Toushiro! You okay?'' Toushiro nodded absently, still staring at the ground as he dangled from the window by one arm. He felt someone grasp the wrist that was holding him up, ''Toshi, give me your other hand so I can pull you up!'' Doing as asked, Toushiro soon found himself pulled from the window and sitting on the bed in Ichigo's lap. ''Are you sure you're okay?''

Toushiro nodded, inwardly scolding himself for getting so shaken up when he'd fallen from much higher points in the past.

Taking a moment to sniff, Ichigo asked, ''What are you doing here, Toshi?''

Unlike seconds ago, Hitsugaya heard the nickname this time. ''_Toshi_? Would it kill you to call me Hitsugaya-taichou?''

Ichigo sniffed again, then shrugged, ''Probably. Besides, you gave me a nickname. Why can't I give you one?''

Hitsugaya flushed as he remembered the reason he was here. He turned to face Ichigo when he finally noticed the red tint and dark circles on the substitute's face. He was also looking a little pale.

''You're sick?''

Ichigo nodded tiredly and sniffed again, ''Yep. Bad cold. Had it since yesterday.''

Toushiro's eyebrow twitched. ''So _that's _why you didn't come today...'' he mumbled under his breath, but Ichigo heard him.

''Ha! I knew you missed me!'' Ichigo exclaimed with a smile while rubbing his face against Hitsugaya's. The snow haired captain squirmed slightly under the attention he was not used to receiving. ''C'mon admit it! You missed me!''

Hitsugaya scowled at Ichigo, turning his head away stubbornly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, ''Fine, whatever. But is that why you came, because I couldn't go to Soul Society today?''

''Hn.'' He wasn't about to mention Matsumoto dragging him here against his will.

Ichigo shook his head. ''Hn' is not an answer, Toshi.'' Hitsugaya twitched at the nickname. ''You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?'' Then, secretly smirking, Ichigo whined, ''I can't believe you didn't miss me at all! _I_ miss _you_ when _you're_ not around! You're so heartless, Toshi! After all the time-''

''I MISSED YOU, ALRIGHT!'' Toushiro shouted, pink staining his cheeks. Ichigo smiled in victory.

''Thought so!''

''Ass...''

''Hey! Don't talk to your big brother like that!''

Toushiro sputtered incoherently for a few seconds before managing to form actual words, ''Who-who said you were my older brother? And wouldn't _I_ be older, anyway?''

''Technically, _you _were the one who called me _Ichi-nii_, automatically making me the older one. Plus, I'm going by human physical age, not shinigami years. Physically, you're around ten years old. I'm sixteen, therefore older.''

''Your logic is stupid.''

Smirking, Ichigo replied, ''Well, you're the one acting like the little brother; letting me pick you up and sitting in my lap and all.''

Toushiro's embarrassed blush deepened as he tried to find a clever response. It was hard to do so when he was sitting in Ichigo's lap _as they spoke_.

Turning the small boy sideways in his lap, Ichigo did that new annoying, at least to Toushiro, leg bouncing thing. The movement was like some kind of drug to Toushiro; a few minutes of this he started yawning.

Noticing this, Ichigo asked, ''Why do you fall asleep when I do this?''

Blinking sleepily and lowering his head to the taller boys chest, Toushiro mumbled a tired, ''I dunno...''

Sniffing, Ichigo pointed out cheerfully, ''See _this_ is absolutely adorable!''

''Don't start with me, Ichi-nii.''

''Fine fine,'' Ichigo relented, pulling a blanket over them and leaning back against his pillows, intending to take a nap as well.

As the two drifted of to snooze land, a busty lieutenant was outside the window, 'awwing' at the cute sight and snapping a few pictures for her new collection. She wondered how things would change with Ichigo and her taichou's new brotherly relationship.

All she knew was that there was sure to be even cuter moments that she could take pictures of. She couldn't wait!

As Matsumoto departed, presumably to show Orihime the new pictures she took, one teal eye opened drowsily, having sensed her reiatsu. Shrugging it off as something he'd deal with later, he snuggled deeper into Ichigo's chest and the warmth of the blanket. He sighed in content as a hand larger than his own ran gently through his white locks.

Okay, maybe the bouncing wasn't _so _bad...

* * *

**RECOMMENDATIONS!**:

**Title**: He is Mine

**Author**: PenandPaperlove

Rated M/Romance

**Summary**: Toushiro and Ichigo had been lovers for a year. Even though Toushiro is aware of Ichigo's hidden feelings, he's in it only for the sex. That is until he notices someone trying to steal Ichigo, awakening dormant feelings within Toushiro. YAOI future lemons AU

It's really good! One of my favorite IchiHitsu stories!

A/N: That's it you guys! Now here's the good part! YOU get to tell me what you want to read! Just give me a plot and I'll try to make it work. But remember, this is strictly BROTHERLY! There will probably be many oneshots related to this one, since it's the basis for the others, kind of like squeals. But I'm open to any ideas! I know it's hard to find these fics so I wanna make it easier for you.


	2. The Joys of Silliness

**A Year of Ichigo Therapy**

The Joys of Silliness

Rating: K+

Details: Toushiro needs more playtime in his daily routine. Contains a handful of fluff.

Inspiration for Drabble: Nothing really. I was just bored in class and pretty much daydreamed this, though I cut out alot of the ridiculous stuff.

**Disclaimer**: For this oneshot and all future ones in 'A Year of Ichigo Therapy' I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own the plots and the OC's that may be in future oneshots.

* * *

Toushiro's reaction to him confused Ichigo greatly. The little shinigami captain seemed perfectly content -though embarrassed- to sit in his lap or be carried around for hours on end during their time together. Not that Ichigo minded; he quite liked carrying his Toshi around. However, Ichigo felt this was very uneventful compared to what they used to do back when he was trying to get Toushiro to warm up to him. (That, and twelve hours of carrying Toushiro made his arms sore.)

So, two weeks later found Toushiro in the World of the Living. As per usual, Ichigo plucked his little brother from the ground and placed him on his hip so Toushiro could lay his head comfortably on his shoulder as they made their way to his house. The boy had taken to sleeping in his arms lately, so it was no surprise when he felt the young shinigami doze against him.

Now at the Kurosaki household, Toushiro blinked sleepily(cutely)up at him after he'd shifted him from his hip to his front. Turquoise eyes widened almost comically when Ichigo decided it would be a good idea to throw him two feet into the air before catching him.

The substitute shinigami then began swinging him around, smiling brightly(devilishly).

Toushiro latched onto his shoulders with an annoyed/confused expression.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and set Toushiro down on his bed so he was standing at eye level with him. Hitsugaya crossed his arms expectantly.

Ichigo sighed and tried a different approach. He gave Toushiro's side a light poke, making him flinch and glare at him. He tried it again, only to have Hitsugaya grab his wrist. Toushiro bit his lip and stared at Ichigo uncertainly. What exactly was the older shinigami trying to accomplish? And why wasn't he saying anything?

Deciding to give it one more try, Ichigo picked up Toushiro and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before twirling around a few times. Toushiro let out an indignant squeak and squirmed around, unsure what to make of what Ichigo was doing.

Chuckling, Ichigo maneuvered the snow-haired shinigami so his legs were around his waist once again. At Toushiro's look of relief he grinned lopsidedly.

''C'mon, Toshi! Play with me!''

Toushiro reddened significantly,_ 'He wants me to **play **with him? But I don't...' _

Ichigo watched Toushiro's expression change_. _''You don't know how to play?'' Toushiro shook his head, turning a deeper shade of red. ''Well, we'll just have to change that!''

He dropped Toushiro on the bed making the glare he'd been subjected to return full force, ''Hey! What-?'' Hitsugaya clamped his mouth shut and tried to wriggle away from Ichigo's probing fingers running up and down his sides. The effort was fruitless as he was soon reduced to giggling and laughing as Ichigo tickled him mercilessly, a smug smile on his face since he'd finally gotten Toushiro to loosen up. His smile widened when Toushiro's voice began to rise a few octaves.

Toushiro decided he liked playing with Ichigo.

* * *

**RECOMMENDATIONS!**:

**Title**: Memories in the Rain

**Author**: LightGirl101

Rated K+

**Summary**: There's never any thunder in Seireitei so Toushiro didn't expect it to affect him much but when he's wormed into staying at Ichigo's and a storm hits, he gets a memory that breaks him. He immediately latched onto the first thing offering support; Ichigo

A/N: I'm sorry it's been such a long wait, but I had writers block, not to mention my computer breaking and losing all my files. I was hoping this would tie you over until I could make an actual oneshot. Please don't throw bee hives at me!

About this story I recommended; I wrote one similar to it before reading it, so when I post it I hope nobody accuses me of stealing plots. ^_^U


End file.
